R-Evolutions Episode 10 - Prodigal
Luke, Nexus, Valkyrie, Solaris, and all of Luke’s friends are all on the verge of losing consciousness due to the increased gravity, as Lloyd has arrived at the battlefield. Lloyd) Six prodigies; all kneeling at my feet, what a pleasant sight. Nexus) *Struggles* N-No! Lloyd, what are you doing here?! Lloyd) I’m holding up my end of the bargain, my masked friend. I’ve been constantly searching for the prodigies while you’ve been running amuck, causing chaos everywhere you turn. I’ve also been the one to clean up your messes, but now, I find that you have actually done something productive for once! I thank you for leading me straight to five of the prodigies. Nexus) *Struggles* Heh heh, none of this was on purpose, it was all merely a coincidence. Lloyd) Even so, you’ve made my job ten-times easier. Now I can finally carry on to the next stage of the plan. Luke) *Struggles* N-Nexus…who is this guy?! Nexus) *Struggles* T-That’s Lloyd, an old “acquaintance” of mine. He’s obsessed with tracking down certain individuals who have a “gift” for brawling. He thinks that if he can gather as many prodigies as he can, then he’ll be able to take down them. Luke) *Struggles* Wait, who’s “them”? Lloyd) What are you two whispering about over there? Nexus, don’t tell me that you’ve actually made a friend! xD Luke) *Yells* HEY! First, Nexus and I are NOT friends! And second, why are we all struggling to keep our ground?! Lloyd) Time for a lesson on the laws of physics, young Luke. I’ve multiplied the gravity in this area by ten, and only I can withstand the effects of the change in gravity. Now, let me show you what kind of powers gravity can grant me! *Raises his hand in front of his body, then releases a pulse of gravity that sends both Luke and Nexus crashing into the ground behind them* Luke & Nexus) ARGH! *Gravity is forced down onto both of them* Valkyrie) LUKE! NEXUS! You’ll pay for that, man in black! *Runs at Lloyd with his sword high in the air* Solaris) Interesting…this human has powers of his own…sounds like something I should test out! >:D (Valkyrie swings his sword down on Lloyd, with a wave of fire coming out of the blade) Lloyd) So you want to pick a fight with me, Valkyrie? Sorry, but I cannot allow you to singe my nice trench coat. *Raises his hand at the wave of fire, causing gravity to break a hole through the wave as the fire goes around his body* Valkyrie) *Shocked* How were you able to break my attack like that?! Lloyd) Sorry, I also can’t reveal all of my secrets to you. However, I am surprised that you do not remember me, Valkyrie. Valkyrie) I think I would remember someone who looks like you! *Fires a blast of fire from his hand at Lloyd* Lloyd) Now, this is where I reach into my special bag of tricks! *Jumps at an extremely fast pace away from the blast* Valkyrie) *Surprised* How in the world were you able to do that?! Lloyd) *Lands on his feet* Simply put, I reverted this area’s gravity to its normal pressure. Also, since I am so used to the ten-times gravity, the reversion makes my body extremely light and allows me to perform “superhuman” capabilities. Tyler) Yeah, but it left you wide open for an attack! *Jumps at Lloyd with his frying pan raised into the air* Lloyd) *Turns towards the attacking Tyler* Hmm, you’re not one of the prodigies. You are of no use to me. *Increases the gravity once again* Tyler) Wait, wha- *Forced into the ground by the gravity* Will) Hey, Hat Man, think fast! *Runs at Lloyd and throws a punch at him* Lloyd) Wow, another nuisance so soon. *Increases the gravity, forcing Will into the ground* Quinn) Stop hurting my friends, guy with shades! *Runs at Lloyd with his laptop raised into the air* Lloyd) Where are all of these children coming from? *Increases the gravity, forcing Quinn into the ground* Macy) Eek! What’s happened to the guys?! Hayley) Looks like they all got invisible-bush-slapped by that blonde guy! Valkyrie) Lloyd, if that’s your name, how are you able to change the gravity in area surrounding you like that?! I know that humans aren’t capable of such a feat. Lloyd) Do you really want to know how I have complete control over gravity? Fine, Cyber, would you please come out for a moment? Cyberion) *Opens up and hops onto Lloyd’s shoulder* What do you want, Lloyd?! Lloyd) Everyone, meet Darkus Cyberion, my Guardian Bakugan. He has complete control over gravity, and allows me to use that power for myself whenever I wish. Cyber, would you care to showcase your own powers? Cyberion) Alright, who’s my first victim? *Looks at Valkyrie* YOU! *Glows purple, drastically increasing the gravity around Valkyrie’s body* (Valkyrie’s body begins to crack all over, and the ground around Valkyrie’s feet begins to break apart) Valkyrie) *In pain* What’s going on?! Why is my body cracking like this?! Cyberion) That’s what happens when I raise the pressure around your body! Now, let’s turn this up to maximum power! *Glows even brighter* (Valkyrie’s body cracks several more times, breaking Valkyrie’s psyche, as dust rises around Valkyrie from the broken ground) Valkyrie) *Standing whilst unconscious* … Cyberion) Hahahaha! I didn’t even have to leave my ball form to take this guy down! I can’t believe I thought that this one particular Bakugan was going to be a threat to me! Lloyd) Now you’ve seen my Cyberion’s powers, and have fallen to them. (Luke slowly lifts himself up from the ground, and notices the unconscious Tyler, Will, and Quinn at Lloyd’s feet) Luke) *Gasping* W-What h-happened…to m-my f-friends?! *Looks up at the unmoving Valkyrie* V-Valkyrie…w-what’s w-wrong?! Lloyd) So you’ve finally woken back up, prodigal one. Are you now in despair, to see your friends and your Bakugan like this? That is sometimes what a prodigy must face when it comes to battling the enemy… Luke) *Stands up* Rrgh…you’re a coldhearted man! I won’t let you do this to anymore of my friends! *Gains an intense red aura* Valkyrie, awaken and fight beside me! Power Surplus! *Valkyrie glows with a blue aura that completely heals him* Lloyd) Ah, so you’ve awakened your Prodigal Aurora once again. And by the looks of things, you have finally used it correctly. Valkyrie) *Awakens and turns to Luke* Thank you, Luke. Let’s show this “Lloyd” what we’re really capable of! Cyberion) Yes! Finally, I get to see some action again! Lloyd, throw me in so I can show these rookies who’s the boss! Lloyd) Hmm, I accept your challenge. *Grabs Cyberion and throws him* Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Cyberion, stand! *A hulking humanoid covered in black armor with purple accents appears* Luke) Let’s make sure they don’t try to pull off any gravity-based attacks! Ability Activate! Blinding Light! *Valkyrie shines with a bright aura that blinds Cyberion’s eyes* Cyberion) *Shields his eyes* Oh whatever will I do? I’m sure to lose now that I can’t see anything! Luke) Quit it with the sarcasm! Ability Activate! Intensity Punch! *Valkyrie’s fist heats up as he goes to punch Cyberion* Valkyrie) Oh, I’m gonna enjoy doing this! >:D *Throws a punch straight towards Cyberion’s face* Cyberion) Sorry, but I can’t allow you to even scathe me! *Grabs Valkyrie’s punch with one hand, then bends Valkyrie’s wrist back as Valkyrie reels over in pain* Valkyrie) AGH! How were you able to see my attack?! *Struggles to break free* Cyberion) Simple, I pretended to be blinded by your first attack. I’ve trained myself for years before your time, and no blinding attack is going to get the better of my eyes! *Swings Valkyrie around and throws him to the ground* Luke) *Yells* Valkyrie! Get back up and attack him again! Valkyrie) No problem! *Grabs his Hyperion Sword from the ground and charges at Cyberion* Lloyd) You want a clash of weapons, eh? Ability Activate. Graviton Hammer. *Cyberion claps his hands together, then pulls them apart as the dark energy in between his hands forms into a hammer/axe hybrid* Cyberion) Heh heh heh, this is more like it! *Swings his hammer at Valkyrie* Valkyrie) My sword is stronger than your hammer! *Swings his sword at Cyberion* (Valkyrie and Cyberion clash with their weapons, but Cyberion quickly gains the advantage in the struggle) Luke) Come on, Valkyrie, hang in there! Lloyd) My Cyber is superior in every aspect to your Valkyrie. There should be no point in furthering this battle. Cyberion, you know what to do! *Cyberion knocks Valkyrie’s sword out of his hands, then swings his hammer down on Valkyrie* Nexus) Ability Activate! Nova Barrier! *A red screen is created over Valkyrie’s body, blocking Cyberion’s hammer* Solaris) Hey! Don’t you forget about me! *Punches Cyberion away from Valkyrie* Valkyrie) Solaris! Why did you just protect me like that? Luke) Yeah, and why are you helping us, Nexus? I thought that we were enemies… Nexus) We’ll call a temporary truce for now. I’m going to need your help in overpowering this maniac. It’s about time that I show Lloyd who’s really in charge… Solaris) I’m only helping because Nexus is the one giving the commands! All I really want is to crush this Cyberion guy, and if you get in my way, Valkyrie, then you’ll be taken down too! Luke &Valkyrie) That’s fine by me! Lloyd) Oh, so the polar opposites are teaming up now, huh? This should prove to be an interesting brawl… Luke) Alright, let’s kick this off with a combination attack! Ability Activate! Dual Barnum! *Valkyrie charges two fire blasts in his hand, then fires them at Cyberion* Nexus) Works for me! Ability Activate! Solar Destructor! *Solaris fires a massive blast of dense fire at Cyberion* Cyberion) I’ll take these two attacks head on! *Stands completely still* (Both fire blasts hit Cyberion, creating a dome of fire over Cyberion that quickly expands and destroys the terrain) Lloyd) Okay, Cyber, you don’t need to pretend to be hurt. *Cyberion jumps out of the dome of fire, with his butt on fire* Cyberion) *Hops around* OW OW OW OW OW! Nexus) Heh, the perfect opening for an attack! Ability Activate! Tail Mace! *The tip of Solaris’ tail transforms into a spiked club, then Solaris swings his tail at Cyberion* Luke) Hey, let’s get in on this too! Ability Activate! Jet Turbo! *Valkyrie encases himself in red flames and shoots at Cyberion* (Solaris swats Cyberion away with his tail, then Valkyrie crashes into Cyberion and slams him into a rock wall) Cyberion) *Gets up* Ouch, that actually hurt a bit… Valkyrie) This is getting easier and easier! Solaris) Nexus, call out the next attack! Make it something that will really hurt this guy! >:D Nexus) Suck on this, Lloyd! Ability Activate! Clawback! *Solaris’ claw sparks with red electricity as he goes to strike Cyberion* Lloyd) Sorry, but your time of fun is over. Ability Activate. Atomic Erasure. (Right as Solaris’ claw makes contact with Cyberion’s armor, Solaris’ hand and arm disintegrate into atoms, as the disintegration process continues to his shoulder) Solaris) What the heck is happening to my arm?! Nexus) Solaris! Get away from Cyberion, quick! Lloyd) Atomic Erasure slowly erases every bit of your body, atom by atom. But I won’t let you suffer through that for too long. *Gains an intense purple aura* Advanced Ability Activate. Black Hole Bomb. *Cyberion charges a sphere made entirely of dark matter, then fires it at Solaris* (The bomb collides with Solaris’ chest and sits there, slowly dissolving Solaris’ body) Solaris) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Lloyd) *Snaps his fingers* Time’s up for you two, Nexus and Solaris. (The bomb explodes, disintegrating Solaris’ entire body and returning him to his ball form) Valkyrie) No…he just took them down so easily…and Solaris actually looked afraid… Luke) That doesn’t mean we have to give up either! Ability Activate! Valkyrie Hummer! *Valkyrie’s wings retract as Valkyrie glows red, becoming much faster* Valkyrie) You’re right, Luke! We shouldn’t give up just because our comrades are down! This ends here, Cyberion! *Picks up his sword and runs at Cyberion at an extremely fast pace* Lloyd) Unfortunately, this ends for the both of you as well. Advanced Ability Activate. Dark Matter Destructor. *Cyberion charges a blast of dark matter in his hands, then fires it at Valkyrie* (Valkyrie runs into the blast and tries to cut through it, but the blast overcomes him and Valkyrie returns to his ball form) Luke) Crud, we lost! *Catches Valkyrie* Lloyd) Game. Set. Match. Now if I may, I would like to have a word with the two of you, Luke and Nexus. Nexus) And why should we listen to you, Lloyd?! Lloyd) Think about it, Nexus. I just defeated both you and Luke in a brawl, and I still have Cyber here to force you to listen. Cyberion) *Cracks knuckles* That’s right, punk! Luke) Alright, I’ll listen to what you have to say, Mr. Lloyd. Lloyd) Good, because this is very important information that you need to know. I will start from the very beginning… Luke) *Listening* Sounds good. Lloyd) For centuries, there has been a prophecy that foretold of twelve prodigal Brawlers who would come together to save the world from an evil greater than any other. These certain “prodigies” excelled in every aspect of brawling, and possessed an ability called the “Prodigal Aurora”, which allowed them to completely bond with their Guardian Bakugan in order to achieve an instant victory. Using these special powers, the twelve prodigies banded together and thwarted the evil’s threats and saved the universe from destruction. Now, after all these years, a new brood of evil with enough power to match the original threat’s powers has emerged, and it is that time again for the prodigies to join together once more to combat this new threat. (Unithunder, Vaporoid, and Drillex suddenly spring up behind Cyberion, ready to attack) Bobby, Marina, & Austin) BACK AWAY FROM OUR FRIEND LUKE! Lloyd) So, three more prodigies decide to get involved in the battle. Ability Activate. Gravity Smash. (Cyberion stands completely still as gravity forces Unithunder, Vaporoid, and Drillex into the ground, causing dust to flow around Cyberion’s body) Lloyd) Let’s put an end to all of this senseless fighting. Ability Activate. Matter Dispersion. *Cyberion raises both of his arms, as Unithunder, Vaporoid, and Drillex rise into the air and circle around Cyberion’s body* (Cyberion releases an energy wave from his body, disintegrating Unithunder, Vaporoid, and Drillex and returning them all to their ball forms) Bobby) Unithunder, are you alright?! Marina) Vaporoid, no! Austin) Drillex, speak to me, buddy! Lloyd) As I was saying, the world needs twelve new prodigies to step up as the Earth’s protectors against them. These new prodigies include you, Bobby, Marina, Austin, Zack, and Nexus. Luke) Hmm, so most of us here are prodigies. But may I ask, how do you know all of this stuff, Lloyd? Lloyd) That would be because I myself am one of the twelve new prodigies. I have tasked myself with tracking down all of the remaining prodigies in hopes that I could train them to be more proficient in brawling. I have also been keeping watchful tabs on all of you up to this point, and I have been the one who has orchestrated most of the event up until now. Luke, Bobby, Marina, & Austin) YOU WHAT?! Lloyd) Indeed. Ever since I watched Luke’s brawl with Lieutenant Aaron of BRAWL, I have been responsible for all of your meetings. With Bobby, I was the one who provided him with the small sample of the medicine that would revert the boy’s insanity. With Marina, I was the one who indirectly informed her of Luke’s feats and indirectly guided her straight to Luke. With Austin, I was the one who pinned up the poster that gave the boy details about the battle with Kevin Sands, which was where he met Luke. With Zack, however, I did not expect him to turn down such a dark path… *Stares at Zack’s unconscious body* Luke) Zack’s been out cold ever since Nexus here took him down in a brawl… Nexus) Alright, I’ve heard enough. Lloyd, we’ll keep in touch. And Luke, take good care of Valkyrie for me, because I have to split before BRAWL realizes that I’m here. Sayonara! *Teleports away* Luke) Don’t worry, Nexus. I won’t let you down! Valkyrie) *Opens up* Goodbye for now, Nexus… Austin) Dang it! I didn’t get to brawl with the mysterious, masked Nexus! DX Bobby) There will always be another day to brawl him, Austin. Marina) Excuse me, Mr. Lloyd, but what do you want us to do now that you’ve explained everything about the “prodigies” to us? Lloyd) Good question, Marina. Even though there is so much more that I have to inform you all about, that can wait until tomorrow. However, there is one very important action that must be completed. I want you all to…form a team! To be continued... R-Evolutions Episode 11 - Team Episode 10 was...? Awesome Interesting Funny Surprising Boring Others + Others - Since there is no special poll for this episode, feel free to write your opinions of the episode in the comments section below! Category:R-Evolutions Category:R-Evolutions Episodes